On-highway and off-highway vehicles use conventional fluid systems to control various functions of the vehicle. For example, conventional fluid systems are used to control the rotation of fluid motors and the extension/retraction of linear actuators.
Many conventional fluid systems use a fixed displacement fluid pump to pump fluid to the various functions (e.g., fluid motor, linear actuator, etc.). When the functions (e.g., rotary and linear actuators, etc.) are not active, the fixed displacement fluid pump still pumps fluid. While the fluid pump still pumps fluid when the functions are inactive, fluid from the fluid pump is routed to a system reservoir. However, as a result of pressure losses inherent in the fluid system when the actuator functions are not active, fuel economy of the vehicle can be compromised.